Bowser
King Koopa Bowser é o principal vilão do universo Mario, consagrada franquia da Nintendo, e também um dos mais famosos vilões da empresa. Ele é o rei de todos os Koopas (uma espécie similar a tartarugas super desenvolvidas) e também o líder da organização criminosa conhecida como Koopa Troop, uma organização composta por diversas criaturas de Mushroom World. Geralmente, Bowser rapta a Princesa Peach, e os irmãos Mario e Luigi correm para salvá-la. Bowser apareceu nos games pela primeira vez em Super Mario Bros. e continuou como arqui-inimigo de Mario desde então. Suas aparições não foram, entretanto, apenas como vilão. Em alguns jogos Bowser faz o papel humorístico (como em Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door) ou até como parte da equipe (como Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars e Super Mario Kart). O objetivo de Bowser ao raptar a princesa Peach ainda não foi esclarecido, mas alguns jogos afirmam que Bowser tem uma queda por ela, como em Paper Mario, na cena em que Peach lê o diário de Bowser: "Eu espero que ela goste de mim." e em outra cena do Paper Mario existe uma sequência de perguntas e uma delas é "What's the name of the person who King Bowser really loves?"(Qual é o nome da pessoa que o Rei Bowser realmente ama?) e a resposta é "Princess Peach". Origem do Nome Oficialmente, o nome japonês de Bowser é apenas Koopa (ou Kuppa, provavelmente baseado na lenda japonesa do Kappa). Já nos EUA seu nome foi modificado para Bowser, sendo então Koopa um sobrenome, e também a espécie à qual pertence. Houve um rumor de que Bowser teria o nome Morton, já que um dos koopalings se chama Morton Koopa Jr. (mais tarde a ideia de que os koopalings seriam filhos de Bowser caiu em desuso, sendo referidos apenas como servos dele), mas se sabe que este é apenas uma alusão a Morton Downey, Jr. (apresentador de talkshow). No Japão, o personagem tem o título de "Grande Rei Demônio Koopa" Nos Estados Unidos, o personagem era conhecido como "Bowser, o rei dos Koopas" e "O rei feiticeiro" no primeiro manual de instruções. Concepção Bowser foi a criação do designer e produtor da Nintendo Shigeru Miyamoto. Miyamoto tinha imaginado primeiramente Bowser como um boi, baseando-o no Rei Ox do filme da Toei Animation Alakazam, o Grande. No entanto, o designer da Nintendo Takashi Tezuka apontou que o personagem se parecia muito mais como uma tartaruga que um boi. Miyamoto e Tezuka, em seguida, começaram a trabalhar em conjunto para definir a aparência de Bowser. Uma vez que o personagem era o líder das tartarugas conhecidas como Koopa Troopas, os dois começaram a basear sua nova aparência a partir desses, criando uma nova ilustração. Em seu projeto final, Miyamoto comentou que ele poderia fazer Bowser um "novo visual cool". Aparência Bowser tem a aparência de uma Koopa Troopa super-desenvolvida, como todos de sua espécie. Além do tamanho, as principais características que o diferencia dos Koopas em geral são seus chifres, cabelo moicano vermelho, o casco com espinhos (assim como sua cauda), as garras e os dentes compridos afiados e amarelos (depois de Super Mario 64, Bowser não teve mais dentes amarelos). Bowser também usa braceletes negros com espinhos nos braços e no pescoço. Apenas os Koopalings e outros Koopa Troopas de Paper Mario possuem esses braceletes e também óculos escuros. E tem 4 dedos nas mãos e 3 dedos nos pés. Personalidade Apesar de temível e mau, Bowser não é um personagem vazio (que faz maldades simplesmente por não gostar do bem). Em determinados casos já aconteceu de ele unir forças a seus inimigos (especificamente Mario Bros.) para o bem de ambos. Ele também demostra carinho e orgulho de seus filhos, como na conversa que teve com Bowser Jr. em Super Mario Sunshine. É demonstrado também nos jogos que Bowser é mais um vilão "carismático" que, através das conversas, demonstra ter um humor sarcástico. É também observado que Bowser não é tão esperto, visto que algumas vezes, ele mesmo acaba caindo nas suas próprias armadilhas. Objetivo Bowser, com sua ganância de poder, tem como aspiração de vida dominar o Reino dos Cogumelos. Para isso ele tem como base de seus planos malignos ter um casamento forçado (tornando-se rei) ou através de uma rendição da princesa Peach. Também é confundido, por parte dos fãs, que Bowser tenha o objetivo de matar Mario. A verdade é que assim que tomasse posse do reino ele escravizaria todos os habitantes nativos, os Toads, e depois faria mudanças no reino para ficar parecido com o seu. Ele também faria com que Mario e seus amigos (Luigi, Yoshi, Toad, Toadette, Todsworth, etc.) sofressem uma pena pelo que fizeram a ele, como por exemplo: ser o palhaço real e/ou ser um servo. A princesa continuaria a ser sua noiva, sem autoridade para impedi-lo. É provável que Mario juntamente com seu irmão Luigi negociassem um acordo com Bowser para que fossem libertos em troca de alguma coisa. Bowser também tenta conquistar outras terras do Mundo dos Cogumelos. Koopalings Koopalings são os servos do Bowser, e não filhos como se dizia iniciamente (o único filho de Bowser é Bowser Jr.). Cada um tem um nome baseado em uma personalidade famosa, especialmente em músicos. Apareceram pela primeira vez em Super Mario Bros. 3, logo depois em Super Mario World, em Yoshi's Safari, Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga, na plataforma 3-D em New Super Mario Bros. Wii, em New Super Mario Bros. 2 e a mais recente, em New Super Mario Bros. U. Não se sabe sua origem, já que não há nenhuma conhecida mãe dos Koopalings. Alguns teorizam que os Koopas, assim como os Yoshis, põem seus próprios ovos. Outros teorizam que Bowser é viúvo e que sua mulher pôs os ovos antes de morrer, mas esta teoria é contraposta pelo fato que Baby Bowser já demonstra interesse em Baby Peach, como visto em Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time. Outra teoria considerável é que Bowser fez seus ovos usando magia. No entanto, uma entrevista com Shigeru Miyamoto no final de 2012 afirmou que os Koopalings não são filhos do Bowser, o único filho do Bowser é o Bowser Jr., e nós não sabemos quem é sua mãe. Baby Bowser Baby Bowser nada mais é que a versão infantil de Bowser, e não deve ser confundido com seu filho, Bowser Jr.. Sua primeira aparição foi em Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island, onde Kamek previu que nasceriam dois irmãos que viriam a causar grandes problemas a seu mestre, Bowser. Kamek então tentou raptar os bebês enquanto estes eram levados pela cegonha a seus pais, mas apenas conseguiu raptar Baby Luigi. Baby Mario caiu na Ilha dos Yoshis, que decidiram levar o bebê até seu lar (já que Baby Mario "parece saber para onde quer ir"). A batalha final não é contra Kamek, mas sim contra Baby Bowser, que decide "cavalgar" em Yoshi, mas este o derrota. Na sequência, em Yoshi's Story, Baby Bowser rouba a Super Happy Tree da Ilha dos Yoshis. Sem ela, a ilha se torna um lugar triste e sem vida, e apenas um grupo de Yoshis recém-nascidos pode resgatá-la. Baby Bowser encontrou-se com Bowser em Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time. Diferente dos Mario Brothers, eles não se uniram em um time desde o princípio, apenas posteriormente Bowser assumiu sua versão infantil como um aprendiz. Diferenças entre Baby Bowser e Bowser Jr. Há uma grande confusão por parte dos fãs entre Baby Bowser e Bowser Jr. Isso porque em alguns jogos eles são praticamente idênticos, mas na realidade são personagens muito distintos: Baby Bowser *Usa um lenço branco (exceto em Yoshi's Island) *Não tem chifres (exceto em Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time) *Seus braceletes têm espinhos *É o próprio Bowser Bowser Jr. *Tem lenço com o desenho de uma boca cheia de dentes afiados (exceto em Super Mario Bros.) *Tem chifres pequenos *Seus braceletes não têm espinhos *É o filho de Bowser Outras formas de Bowser Bowser assim como Mario também possui algumas formas e transformações: Dry Bowser A versão esqueleto de Bowser. Bowser adquiriu essa forma em New Super Mario Bros. após cair na lava por Mario no Mundo 1, retorna como chefe do castelo comum do Mundo 8 e matéria-prima de um feitiço de Bowser Jr. (já que Kamek não aparece no jogo). Também aparece em Mario Kart Wii como personagem secreto. Giga Bowser Giga Bowser é forma final e falha de Bowser. Nessa forma Bowser além de ficar mais poderoso e quase invencível também ganha uma aparência sinistra. É o chefe final do jogo Super Smash Bros. Melee, era um vilão no final unindo-se à Mewtwo e Ganondorf de Pokémon e The Legend of Zelda (apesar de Mewtwo não ser considerado um vilão). Giga Bowser também fez uma aparição em Super Smash Bros. Brawl como o Final Smash de Bowser, quando Bowser pega alguma Smash Ball no jogo ele pode se transformar temporariamente em Giga Bowser. Giga Bowser reaparece em Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story, mas não de aparência mostrada em super Smash Bros. Melee. É simplesmente Bowser em tamanho maior, onde há uma jogabilidade e Bowser desse tamanho luta com torres, castelos e trens com as mesmas habilidades de seu tamanho normal, mas o ambiente e o fato dos oponentes também lutarem é uma desvantagem. Mas o jeito de Bowser se tornar Giga Bowser é diferente, em Super Smash Bros. Melee ele virava um troféu e o troféu era atingido por descargas elétricas, já nesse jogo se ele era esmagado por algo grande e seus sinais vitais começavam a falhar, Mario e Luigi entravam numa sala em seu corpo e lançavam adrenalina em seu corpo e isso faz com que ele crescia. Em New Super Mario Bros. Wii e em New Super Mario Bros. 2, em seu confronto contra Mario, Bowser adquire uma forma gigante, que só pode vencida quando é apertado um botão que está no final da sala do chefe. Bowletta Aparece apenas em Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga, quando a alma de Cackletta consegue a posse do corpo inconsciente de Bowser. Bowser só fica livre da alma de Cackletta quando Mario e Luigi lutam contra a mesma e a matam. Meowser'' A versão "gato" de Bowser. Aparece apenas em Super Mario 3D World. '''Dreamy Bowser A versão do Bowser quando usa o Vacuum para sugar a Dream Stone em Mario & Luigi: Dream Team. King Koopa Nos desenhos animados produzidos pela DiC Entertainment existe uma versão diferente do Bowser chamada King Koopa (Rei Koopa no Brasil) cuja a aparência é bem diferente da do Bowser apresentado nos jogos. O King Koopa caracteriza-se por ser todo verde, careca, usa uma coroa na cabeça e tendendo a ter um corpo mais reto do que corcunda. Porém apesar dele e Bowser serem o mesmo personagem muitas pessoas os consideram como personagens diferentes devido suas aparências. NOTA: o sucesso dos desenhos animados do Mario produzidos pela DiC foi tanto nos Estados Unidos que ele acabou gerando um programa infantil chamado King Koopa's Kool Kartoons, estrelado pelo King Koopa. Presidente Koopa No filme Live-Action de 1993, Koopa foi interpretado de uma forma bem diferente pelo ator Dennis Hopper. No filme ele é um Tiranossauro, que evoluiu até se assemelhar à forma humana. E, durante uma cena, ele é chamada de Presidente por um de seus capangas. Apesar disso teve recepção até favorável da crítica. Habilidades Embora sua ultrajante força física,suas bolas de fogo e seu Fire Breath (bafo de fogo) sejam suas habilidades mais conhecidas, Bowser possui várias outras capacidades: Mario Party Advance *Thunderbolt *Rock Head (uma pedra com o formato da cabeça de Bowser cai do céu) *Lava Torrent (um geiser de lava surge no local do jogador, arremessando-o longe) Super Mario RPG - The Legend of the Seven Stars *Terrorize (conjura um Big Boo) *Crusher(conjura uma estalagmite) *Poison Gas (conjura uma nuvem de gás) *Bowser Crush (um Mecha Koopa gigante que atropela todos os inimigos da tela) Yoshi's Island *Rock Fall (faz pedras caírem e quebrar o chão) *Fire Launch (lança bolas de fogo direto no personagem) Super Mario 64 *Teletransporte *Fire Breath *Fire Ball (atira pequenas bolas de fogo teleguiadas) *Super Jump (ele dá um imenso salto que faz a arena virar) Mario & Luigi :Bowser's Inside History *Punch (um soco normal) *Roller Punch (Bowser dá um soco enquanto anda) *Flame (uma chama poderosa que ataca inimigos terrestres) *Ground Pound (Bowser se joga para o alto e cai com o dobro de seu peso) *Spiny Ball (Bowser se torna uma bola de espinhos que pode escalar paredes) *Vacuum (Bowser engole itens e inimigos, assim os deixando com Mario e Luigi) Sabe-se que Bowser possui outras habilidades mágicas ainda não mencionadas. Pistas Relacionadas *Bowser Castle = Super Mario Kart / Mario Kart 64 / Mario Kart: Super Circuit / Mario Kart: Double Dash / Mario Kart DS / Mario Kart Wii / Mario Kart 7/ Mario Kart 8 *Neo Bowser City = Mario Kart 7 / Mario Kart 8 Cameos (aparições em outros jogos) *No jogo The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, no local onde Zelda é encontrada, há em uma janela figuras de personagens da série Mario, entre eles Bowser, Peach e Yoshi. Além disso, Malon e Talon, os proprietários do Lon Lon Ranch, usam broches com a forma do rosto de Bowser. *Em Tetris (versão NES) Bowser pode ser visto no final do jogo, assim como outros personagens da Nintendo. Na versão de SimCity para SNES, Bowser aparece como um dos desastres naturais que destrói a cidade, parodiando Godzilla. *Em Nintendogs há um brinquedo de Bowser em um kart que parece assustar os cães. *Em Pikmin 2, aparece uma figura dele em uma caixa de fósforos. *fã-game Super Magro World (uma paródia do Super Mario World protagonizada por Seu Madruga) ele aparece como chefe final do jogo. *Bowser também faz uma participação especial no filme Wreck-it Ralph, da Disney, como um dos personagens de videogame participantes de um programa de vilões anônimos. Categoria:Personagens